Oral mucositis is the destruction of the oral mucosal epithelium which results in erythema, ulcerations, and pain in the oral cavity. Mucositis often arises as a complication of antineoplastic therapy such as cancer chemotherapy or radiotherapy. The painful ulcerative lesions of mucositis can cause patients to restrict their oral intake of food and liquids; as a result, they lose weight and suffer from dehydration. Severe mucositis can necessitate the de-escalation or the complete interruption of anti-neoplastic therapy. Chemotherapy or radiotherapy can also disrupt mucosal epithelium more distally in the gastrointestinal tract including the esophagus, stomach, and small and large intestines, resulting in pain and organ dysfunction (i.e., diarrhea).
The mucositis lesions are also sites of secondary infections, acting as portals of entry for endogenous oral microorganisms; a particularly serious concern in patients who are immunocompromised. Mucositis is therefore a significant risk factor for chronic debilitating local infections (e.g. yeast (Candida) infections) as well as life-threatening systemic infection (septicemia). Patients with mucositis and neutropenia have a relative risk of septicemia that is at least four times greater than that of individuals without mucositis.
Aphthous ulcers of the mouth (or aphthous stomatitis) are a common and painful problem; approximately 10% of the population suffers from these mouth sores at one time or another. The cause of outbreaks of aphthous sores are not well understood, although they tend to be associated with stress and minor injury to the inside of the mouth. No satisfactory treatments are available, although topical application of steroids provides relief for some patients.